epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 11 - Stabbed in the back
*The scene opens and we see Wach and Strator guiding Fire and Maven along a road above the city. They are climbing up the mountainside* Maven: Can you explain to us again why'd you were searching for us? Strator: The guy that sent us...he has predicted something really bad happening to the city...he has sensed that certain people have to be kept alive...so he sent us into the city to find these people and recover them...get them to safety... Maven: Sounds like a weirdo to me... *Wach turns his gun on Maven* Wach: You won't say that again Fire: My friend apologises...we are just unsure what is happening and he is a bit confused as to where we are heading... Wach: You will see... Strator: I can take them from here, Wach...you have others to recover in the city...go get them out of there Wach: Fine... *Wach walks off and Strator carries on climbing with Fire and Maven behind him* Maven: Why should we trust either of you? You won't even tell us your name... Strator: There is no requirement for you to trust me...but if you don't then you will be in very deadly trouble... Fire: Maven...stop trying to pick a fight... Maven: Fine... *Suddenly Strator lets out an uncharacteristic whoop of delight as another group in front of them has been spotted. The other group stops and looks back* Dragon: Strator! Strator: Dragon! Tov! Tov: It's good to see you, sir Strator: You got your people I see Piet: Got us with completely unnecessary force Nail: Shush Tov: We recieved a message to stop just up ahead and wait for the other pickup groups... Strator: Excellent...it feels like I've been walking for hours... Dragon: We will stop here... *Piet, CW and Maven all sit down as Fire, A6 and Nail gently BreZ down* Tov: Did you get yours with no trouble? Strator: Wach killed a mercenary who was on their tail...at least three others got away...are you the first group? Tov: We assume so...no one else has stopped if we aren't Strator: Good point *The three move a distance away and the others start to talk in hushed whispers* Piet: I can't believe we got overpowered by two men... CW: Dude...they caught us by surprise... A6: Why did they even Attack us... Fire: We were told that they were recovering people from the city because something bad was gonna happen Piet: And they couldn't have told us that instead of killing one of my guys? A6: You need to let Nixon go, Piet... Piet: It's not that easy A6...I've only known CW longer than him...I already lost old friends in Vintage and Hoagy these past few days...Nixon was one friend too far... CW: I know how you feel Piet...but we have to live in the now...and we are still alive... A6: We don't know for sure that Hoagy is dead... CW: Good point Piet: Ive lost everything... CW: You haven't lost us A6: Exactly Piet: Thanks guys... CW: I'll always be with you Piet, I promise.... *As those words fade away we change scene. Mind, Flare and Basalt are running down a corridor. The shot changes to show that Paro and Voice are hot on their trail* Basalt: Mind! Come on! Mind: I'm trying... Flare: Try harder...there's a ladder out of here just up ahead... Basalt: COME ON *Flare stops to take a shot, hitting Voice in the leg and watching him stumble before running after the other two. Basalt is half way up the ladder* Mind: You go...I'll cover you until you're both out... Flare: No Mind...Patrick and Grinch have already tried that...come on...let's get out *Basalt is out of the system and Mind hurries up the ladder next. Flare takes another shot, hitting Voice in the chest this time. He crumples to the ground but Paro continues running* Mind: Flare! *Flare starts to climb the ladder, just as he reaches the top he feels something tugging on his leg. He looks down just in time to see Paro plunge a dagger in his ankle. He screams in pain as Basalt pulls him out, not seeing as Mind shoots Paro, who is still on the ladder before covering the manhole* Basalt: He's in pain... Mind: Patrick was our medic... Basalt: Shit *Just then Sant and Four run in* Four: You all made it! Basalt: Flares hurt bad Four: Shit Sant: Guys...I know how to save him...I used to go to medicine school... Basalt: Great...you do that...Four, we need to talk *Four and Basalt walk a short distance away whilst Sant tends to Flare and Mind guards them* Basalt: Any word from BTTF? Four: No...I don't know if they got out...the air was literally just shut off...anyone still in there is dead within a few minutes... Basalt: Well at least we know the fucker who attacked Flare is dead then... Four: That is good news Mind: Erm....guys.... *Four and Basalt look over to see Wach holding a gun to Mind's head, Sant is lying on the floor unconscious* Wach: Hehe...you're all coming with me... *The scene changes again and we see Ynkr and Night standing on a building looking over the city* Ynkr: What damage is there? Night: We sustained relatively little sir...Coupe and Piet took the brunt of the attack... Ynkr: Excellent...this war might just lead us leaders of the city, Night... Night: You think so, Sir? Ynkr: I do Night: I do have some bad news Ynkr: Oh...what's that? Night: This *Night twists his hand and drives a knife into Ynkr's neck* Night: I don't share power, bitch *A figure enters into the rooftop and Night turns to look at her* Woman 1: Is it done? Night: Yes...Nikki you have to understand...it had to happen... Nikki: Only in your head, Night. You know I love you...but you are changing...and not for the better... Night: But now I have power...what more could you want? Nikki: I want my Night back... *Yet another scene change as we see Baron sat in a dark corner of the living quarters that he shares with Lab. Shoop enters and walks over to him* Shoop: What's wrong, dude? Baron: I don't trust them... Shoop: I know how you feel... Baron: It's all too....nice.... Shoop: It feels like they are hiding something... *Shoop sits down next to Baron* Shoop: It feels like you're hiding something... Baron: It's nothing...it's just before Devil...vanished...he told me to go somewhere particular...not here... Shoop: The others are happy here...Lab and that Accordion chick are hitting it off...never thought he'd get a girlfriend... Baron: It feels wrong...like something bad could happen at any moment... Shoop: Maybe you should talk to Slice...he knows more about the guy running this place than anyone else here... Baron: That isn't a bad idea...I'll go talk to him later... Shoop: im glad I could give you some advice...stay strong dude... Baron: Thanks... Shoop: No pro- *Shoop is cut off by a siren sounding* Shoop: What the fuck is that? Baron: It means something bad is happening...we need to get to the main square...now *Baron and Shoop run. They are the last to the main square and see Patts and Mysterious standing next to the leader on the stage* ???: Everyone calm now...I am sorry to call you here like this but a crisis is occuring...there has been an AWC swarm hit the eastern hills...we must flee now... Accordion: Oh no... Damaster: Fuck... Speed: Then why are we standing here.... ???: We need to split into the groups...Speed, Sierra, Damaster and Noob. You will go with Patts to the upper tunnel and make that secure...Mysterious will lead MSV, Lab, Superman, Batman and Shoop to the eastern areas to repel the swarm...I will take Random, Grave, Avenger and Jorge to our southern front and make sure it is protected... Maaike: What about the rest of us... ???: Stay here and try not to get killed *The group disperses leaving Baron, Maaike, Kari, Accordion and another guy to look after the main area* Man 1: Well this is bad Kari: Is it? Man 1: Yeah...last time we had an AWC attack 3 people died...and that wasn't a swarm... Maaike: Thats not good... Kari: I hope Shoop's alright Baron: Guys...get inside...I am going to get the prisoners... Man 1: Why? Baron: Because if the AWCs get here then it will be too late... Kari: Ok Baron Maaike: See ya later *Maaike hugs Baron as he leaves for the cells* Maaike: I miss you.... *The scene changes and we see Baron standing outside a cell that has Slice in it* Slice: Come on Baron....you have to get me out of here... Baron: I will not risk the rest of the group just for you, Slice... Slice: Then why did you come here? Baron: Shoop wanted me to talk to you about the person in charge of this group... Slice: I could tell you a lot... Baron: Then go ahead.... Slice: I was one of the members of the original Gang in this wiki...to get here we needed a guide through the mountains...we couldnt find one...but then he showed up Baron: Who? Slice: He didn't tell us his name at first...we just called him Mike...he was mysterious but no one else knew the way... Baron: So you hired him? Slice: Yes...he settled in the city with us but vanished a few weeks later...Phineas was devastated Baron: Phineas? Another one of the founders? Slice: Yes...he was good friends with Mike...he blamed me for Mike leaving... Baron: Why? Slice: Because Mike said i betrayed him...we promised not to exploit the towns citizens...I did...we argued and Mike left... Baron: What happened then? Slice: Phineas attacked me and I killed him...they threw me out of the city for it... Baron: Who would know more about Mike? Slice: I'd go to Coupe and Ynkr...they knew Mike better than anyone but Phineas... Baron: I'll do that... Slice: Baron...before you go...I want to give you something... Baron: What is it? Slice: Each founding member was given a coin as token of their status...I think I am going to be executed soon...so I want you to have it *Slice passes Baron a coin* Slice: Keep it secret, keep it safe *Suddenly Kari runs down* Kari: Baron! The AWCs are coming! Baron Shit... *Baron batters down the two cell doors* Baron: Come on...let's run... *The group run out, Baron can see Maaike, Accordion and the other guy waiting for them at the path up the hill* Kari: Come on! *The group starts running, Kari quickly pulling ahead* Slice: Fuck... Baron: Slice! *Baron turns round and sees Slice being pulled into the swarm* Slice: Take the coin...to the silent one... *The horde consumes Slice and Baron can no longer see him. Kari and the other prisoner have reached the group and Baron follows them, tears in his eyes* Baron: Come on guys...we need to keep running... Maaike: Slice... Accordion: Come on! Baron: We can mourn him later...for now we need to go... *The group starts running up the hill and the scene changes. Noah, Froggy and Vincent are stood in a back alley, panting* Noah: We got away... Vincent: Yeah... Froggy: Reson didn't... Noah: Im sorry... Froggy: It isn't your fault...it's just with him, Cam, Justin and Jacob...we've lost a lot of friends recently... Noah: I understand...should we follow them? Vincent: Are you kidding? Did you see their guns? *Froggy moves his gun into his hand slyly* Vincent: It would be suicide... *Froggy clicks the gun* Noah: What are you doing? Froggy: Our jobs *Froggy points the gun at Noah* Vincent: You're wanted dead or alive... Froggy: And since all of Stoff's supporters are indisposed...we can do as we like with you... Noah: Shit... Froggy: Now will you put up a fight? Noah:... *A man approaches from behind them* Man 1: He won't...but I will... *The man shoots Froggy in the back of the neck and watches him crumple before pointing his gun at Vincent* Man 1: You got a problem? Vincent: N-no Man 1: Then why are you still here? Run along! *Vincent starts running but the man smirks and shoots him twice in the back* Man 1: hehe, stupid mercenaries... Noah: Who are you? Man 1: The names Thatch, you're probably gonna want to come with me *The scene changes once more. Steeler is limping, Mr A is supporting him whilst Addi and VC cover them with guns* Steeler: Is this all that survived? Mr A: All that we know of VC: My brother led a separate group out of the battle...we don't know if they got out or not... Steeler: Let's hope they did Addi: Sir...look ahead... *A figure is stood in front of them* ???: You're all under arrest *The scene changes and we see Ynkr's crumpled body. It changes again and we see Coupe, Evol, Xim, GG and Tiger being walked around an old fashioned compound by a man who's face we can't see* Tiger: This is amazing *The scene changes for a few seconds to a woman's feet walking over to Ynkr. Quickly it returns to the other group* GG: Where are you taking us now? *The scene changes and we see the woman lean down and take a coin from Ynkr's hand, back to Coupe* Evol: What is this place? *The scene flashes to a close up of the woman smirking, we can't see the rest of her face. Back to Coupe and the man turns around* DWAS: This, my dearest Coupe, is the Hall of Silence.... Next time on Gang Wikifare ???: BARON MAGNUS! I AM MAIMONEDES, GUARDIAN OF THE ORACLE! WHAT BRINGS YOU TO THIS PLACE? ???: Travel to the Silent One and two separated lovers shall be reunited once more Baron: Maaike.... Meat: Who are you? ???: I am the saviour of all mankind! Category:Blog posts